


` Under the Same Sky.

by doyoungified



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Infidelity, M/M, Prophetic Dreams, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungified/pseuds/doyoungified
Summary: "If you could see your entire life from start to finish, would you change things?"Doyoung, a prospective psychiatrist, is married in another life. He can't help but long for the life that lives past his closed eyes, even when that equation means factoring in a tattoo-laden carpenter, and subtracting his long-term boyfriend, Jaehyun.





	` Under the Same Sky.

**Author's Note:**

> quick run down:  
> \- u will see doyoung go in and out of his dreams constantly  
> \- everything else is reality  
> \- loosely based off of the movie "arrival" 2016  
> \- pls enjoy!!!!
> 
> *bites fist*

**Prologue:**

_Every night, in my dreams_

_We are connected to each other_

_We’re looking at the same place_

_Without a sound_

_You enter into me_

_And I’m being pulled by you_

 

Doyoung doesn't need to open his eyes to know where he is. Everything about the environment is different, but all too familiar. His chest surges once he detects the thick aroma of warm cotton and hints of cigarette smoke. Something so foul shouldn't smell so good. He wants to say something, but he doesn't know what he's allowed to. Instead, he brings a hand over his mouth and huffs, wondering if his breath is immune to the usual hefty odor in dreamland.

 

It isn't. And to be frank, Doyoung shouldn't be surprised. He's been around this part of his alternate reality far too many times to think the circumstances would change on him so suddenly. His breath still reeks, and he's got a toothbrush in the shared master bathroom to fix it. He just really, really, didn't want to get out of bed.

 

Especially not with the man's arm fitted so snugly against his waist, firm torso pressed into Doyoung back.

 

Luckily, with all the shifting he's been doing, the older male stirs. He clears his throat twice before pulling Doyoung in closer, tighter. His hands, rough and calloused from overexerting himself at the workshop, settle under and around Doyoung's swollen cheeks. There's a poor excuse for a laugh, all crackly and lacking movement.

 

"If you could see your entire life from start to finish, would you change things?"

 

It's too long of a query for Doyoung to comprehend. He doesn't know if he's been asleep for that long or if he's just overjoyed with the fact that finally, after a whole five nights, he was back in his husband's arms. He sighs, and it's out of content rather than exhaustion. He scoots his bottom back into the cradle of Taeyong's hips. He swivels.

 

He thanks the dream gods for sending him back to Taeyong in the morning and not at night. He'd need an entire day with the man to make up for all those lost hours. Doyoung, feeling especially giddy, turns in the cage of Taeyong's arms so they are facing each other.

 

He's greeted with the disheveled, shirtless man. He's too handsome, even while being bathed in the six o'clock darkness. Doyoung can make out every feature of his husband. His small but very masculine nose, the strong jaw that holds all of the sweetest, candy-coated words. Lips, oh, lips. Doyoung's hand gravitates to the male's neck, fingers grazing over rough stubble and a protruding adam's apple, and then down to the gold chain that scratches. Taeyong must have forgotten to take it off. The coin shimmers when he turns it, but the tattoo is what steals his attention away.

 

Tucked between two brown nubs lay a sizeable piece of art: two hands held together in prayer, right in the middle of Taeyong's chest. It stands out mostly because of it's stark contrast between the man's lightly honeyed skin, delicate lines and optimal shading etch into the flesh beautifully. He had seen it a dozen and more times before, but it catches him off guard each time he is allowed a glimpse.

 

He's torn away from it once more, as always, and his head is tilted upward so their lips match up. They slot together perfectly, like two opposite ends of a magnet. The kiss takes all of Doyoung's energy. He whimpers into a mouth that isn't fully his, hungry for more. More Taeyong, more attention, more love. His hands paw at the man's bare chest. He's so needy for him. He wants all of Taeyong.

 

The man's stark white hair falls into his eyes when he moves to hover over Doyoung. He looks absolutely godly. Doyoung doesn't notice that he's holding his breath until the man kisses him again. It's sweet, but firm. He's rougher now, sucking the bottom of the younger's lips into his mouth. It springs back with a lewd pop. Taeyong can't take his eyes off of them. They're pink and rosy, swollen from contact, puckered like rosebuds.

 

"God," Taeyong accidentally mutters. Taeyong hazily brings his view up to the rest of Doyoung face and he lets out another sigh. It's from awe, "You're... gorgeous."

 

He stares into Taeyong's big, round eyes, and he swears he sees love swirling around in circular pools of chocolate. He hates the way the older male looks at him. He hates the way that Taeyong doesn't even need to use his words for Doyoung to know how much love and pure adoration is basically spilling from his ears. Taeyong is in love with Doyoung, older Doyoung; not quite him, but potentially.

 

Fear tiptoes up his exposed spine at the thought of not living up to all of this: their little island hacienda with the sunshine yellow door, or Taeyong's adjacent studio where he works tirelessly on bringing new furniture drafts to life, or this tightly wound marriage they've spent so much time and effort on. All this love and all this patience and persistent effort makes his head spin. If he were to have to live without it…

 

"Dongyoung," Taeyong coos. He must have looked scared, his thoughts must have translated on his face because Taeyong looks at him with those eyes again, full with intent, and Doyoung wants to shrivel up underneath the pressure. "What's going on, love?"

 

Doyoung wants to look away but he can't. He can feel his throat clench and his eyes waver with pure want and the need to take this moment and capture it in his memory. He doesn't want to forget, but he doesn't want to overlook the present and miss the man in front of him. Before he knows it, his eyes well with tears. Taeyong's expression melts from amusement to concern in less than a second. He thumbs at the boy's thick veil of lashes, catching any sign of moisture in sight.

 

"...Baby," Taeyong says. His voice is still caked with sleep and the vibrations nearly make Doyoung shake.

 

"I... I would," Doyoung croaks out quickly. When Taeyong raises his brow, Doyoung continues. This time, with more confidence, "You asked if I would change anything. I would."

 

"Yeah?" Taeyong responds. He does his best to sound encouraging, as if he's really comprehending the boy's answer but he's above all worried. "And why is that?"

 

"I'd want to come home to you quicker. Every time." Doyoung lifts his own hands to rub wrists over his eyes. He looks up at the older in earnest, lips jutting out more as he speaks, "Every day, I mean. I would change how quickly I could see you."

 

Taeyong's entire being lights up. He can see it in his face, the way his shoulders straightened, and even the way his arms tense and flex. The man presses into Doyoung's shoulder, and Doyoung feels the heat of his laughter fade underneath his skin. Doyoung knows that Taeyong doesn't quite understand the circumstances he's talking about. He knows that this man, his husband, is far from aware that this is just one big dream.

 

He doesn't have the heart to tell Taeyong. Even if he did, he wouldn't. Couldn't. So they kiss some more. And sometimes, if he's lucky, Doyoung can taste the nicotine on his tongue.


End file.
